Operation: Keep Away
by banana.andthena
Summary: Beauty Pageant members are missing. It's up to the Clark siblings to figure out why, all the while keeping a creepy dude away from Tony.


Author's note: I seriously need to stop procrastinating. Stupid essays. Stupid college.

Series: The Amazing Spiez

Rating: PG?

Pairing: one-sided creepy OC dude/Tony.

Disclaimer: Amazing Spiez is not mine.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Summary: Beauty Pageant members are missing. It's up to the Clark siblings to figure out why—all the while keeping a creepy dude away from Tony.

* * *

"Ugh, this sucks," Tony grumbled as he slammed his locker door shut, the loud bang echoing through the rather sparse hallway. He had to go to school early in the morning to write an exam he missed due to his flu. With a sigh, he headed towards what he called "Classroom of Hell", and bumped into someone in his distracted state.

"Whoa there." A large hand grabbed on to Tony's shoulder to steady him. The decidedly male voice came from a decidedly male person. "Sorry 'bout that, little guy. Wasn't lookin' where I was goin'."

Tony decided there and then it was weird being called "little guy" by someone else other than his siblings. "Uh, no, it's okay. I wasn't looking either."

The stranger smiled at Tony; he had short, shaggy chestnut hair with bangs that just fell over his grey eyes. A fitting black shirt showed off a toned body, and it matched well with his cargo pants. He was a handsome man, and tall—maybe a high school student, or a college student? _'But what's a guy like him doing in junior high? Did he fail or something?'_

"My name's Ashton," the stranger introduced himself.

"I'm Tony."

"Nice to meet'cha, Tony," Ashton took a step closer to Tony; his hands stroked the slim shoulders he held on to. Tony glanced down briefly at the hands on him, feeling uncomfortable at the odd gesture. If the man knew what he was doing to the boy, he gave no indication other than a chuckle. "Say, do you know where the Miss Mattherson's classroom is?"

Tony nodded, wondering in a mild panic if he was going to be stuck with this guy for a while. "I'm heading there right now to take a test, actually."

"Great! Lead the way, Tonester." It took a lot of the youngest Clark's will power not to make a face and gag. _'It was my favorite nickname, too!'_

Ashton, to Tony's great relief, released the twelve years old from his hold and made a grand gesture as if to emphasize what he said. With a strained smile and a wary look, the young WOOHP agent led him to their destination. Any hope Tony had about his teacher kicking the guy out was dashed when Miss Mattherson welcomed the creepy stranger warmly. Handing her student his test, she told him he had until the morning bell to finish; then she turned to Ashton to tell him that she'll grab the papers he needed, and "Could you watch over Tony while I'm gone?"—to which Ashton responded with a hearty "I'll watch him like a hawk, m'am."

Needless to say, Tony did horribly on his test.

* * *

Tony was sitting on his own in the cafeteria, nibbling on a hotdog he bought from the lunch line when Lee slung an arm around his youngest brother's shoulder. Compared to what happened this morning, Tony would have let Lee give him a noogie. "Hey, T. How'd your test go?"

"It was easy, wasn't it? We were studying for it last night." Marc beamed, looking eager to know that his study guides helped. The only response they got was Tony shoving the hotdog into his mouth so he didn't have to answer.

"Slow down, Tony," Megan warned him. "You'll get a stomach ache eating like that."

'_I'd prefer a stomach ache compared than what happened,'_ Tony thought miserably, not looking at any of them, _'As soon as I get home, I'm taking a shower.'_

The seconds of silence was enough to worry Lee, Megan, and Marc; usually Tony would give an answer without a thought, whining about how hard it was or excitedly chattering about how he was going to ace the test (which does happen, surprisingly, but only when given a proper motivation, to his mother's great exasperation). Lee gave him a gentle nudge. "Tony? Come on, little guy, what's the matter?"

"The teacher didn't give you a different test than what we were expecting, did she?" Tony shook his head at Megan's question. The older siblings looked at each other, confused and a little worried. Marc was next to ask, when suddenly the floor open from under them. With yells of surprise and a choked cough from Tony, they slid down the long twisting slides until they were dropped on to their landing couch in a tangle of limbs.

The usual greeting came from Jerry. "Hello, spies."

"Hey, Jerry," was the groaned response from the Clark siblings.

"Couldn't you have waited until I didn't have anything in my mouth, Jer?" Tony coughed, spitting out the rest of his chewed hotdog into the garbage bin close by. He threw away the rest of his meal into the bin, and casted aside the morning's events; they're going to have a mission, and there's no way he's going to let a creepy dude stop him from his fun.

As the four detangled themselves to sit comfortably on the couch, Jerry already had their mission displayed on the screen. It was Megan who squealed in delight at the familiar logo.

"I take it you recognize the images, Megan?" Jerry said with a raised brow.

"Of course!" Megan nodded eagerly with stars in her eyes, "That's the Bostov's Beauty Pageant, only held every two years where we live. If you win the pageant, you're crowned as the The Lady until the next pageant."

"You sure seem to know a lot, sis," Tony remarked. Then, with a teasing tone, he asked, "Were you thinking about entering the contest?"

"It did cross my mind a few times," she admitted sheepishly, "but it's too late now."

"Why is that?" asked her twin. Jerry answered this time, "Because the pageant is only for children nine to twelve years of age. It's meant to boost academic enthusiasm since winning the pageant means your college fees are paid by half. Call it a sort of scholarship, if you will."

"Wow, that's lucky. Bet you could've won, Megan," Marc hummed.

"Aw, thanks, Marc."

"Unfortunately," Jerry gave Lee and Tony a stern look as they snickered behind their hands, "it seems that someone is targeting members of the pageant. Lena Lee is this year's coordinator; Reeve Wenham was the last pageant winner, and Komi Lee was the coordinator the pageant before."

"It's alternating between coordinator and pageant winner?" Lee looked confused, "That doesn't make sense. I mean, if the bad guy took the winners, sure—but coordinators, too?"

"That's what the four of you are to figure out." Jerry pressed a button on his computer, changing the images on the screen. One was of a pretty girl with blue eyes, her wavy blonde hair held back by a headband. The other two were of two black haired Asians; one handsome male with his shoulder length hair and one female with her long hair tied in two pigtails.

"Hey, those two look like siblings!" Tony pointed to the two images of Lena Lee and Komi Lee. Jerry smiled at his observation, "That's because they are. And yes, we've looked into Wenham's profile to see if she has any siblings."

"So does she?"

Jerry shook his head. "Wenham is an orphan, so we've taken her DNA sample and ran it through our WOOHP database. No matches."

"That's a pity," Lee stared dazedly at Reeve's smiling face. "She's really pretty."

Megan pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Now," the Clark's boss continued, "I'll be sending the four of you to the scene of the crime. Megan, Marc, you'll head to Wenham's apartment. Lee, Tony, you two will check out the Lee residence. Search for clues and report back to me later. This mission could be a long one."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I'm amazed at myself. Hope you guys liked it! It's not beta'd, so please excuse my lack of grammar and tense consistency. Also, if any of you guess right as to where I got certain names from, I'll… figure out what to give as a surprise! Hehe~


End file.
